With markets becoming global, commercial organizations increasingly work in collaborative projects. One obstacle to the efficient exchange of information between partners are heterogeneous information systems. Businesses often exchange electronic messages (sometimes termed “B2B” or business-to-business messages) such as Purchase Orders. The messages from each business contain compatible concepts (e.g., shipment dates and delivery address), but the concepts are arranged and named differently in the ontology-like messaging standards (schemas) that each company implements. The schema used by each business may be proprietary or follow a third-party-defined standard. For instance, two exemplary schemas may speak about a delivery date, but use different phrases such as “Current Scheduled Delivery” and “Delivery Date/Time, estimated.” The result of a misinterpretation is likely. Consequently, inconsistent or misleading information is received, which may lead to a faulty product in manufacturing or cause other financial losses.